Ed Edd n Eddy Z: Ruff Revenge
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: Movie version of EEnEZ. When the E-Fighters go to an island paradice, they end up in a ruff siguation. #1 Rule: ENJOY!


**Na: Set two months after Corey defeated the Power Puff Girls, and saved the world. The Eds are modeled after the Night of the WereEd comics by Nintendo Nut. The cousins are modeled after the Anime.**

**Na: Based off of SSJ7G's great flash series, Ed Edd n Eddy Z. The cousins are owned by him, and the Eds are owned by Cartoonnetwork. I only own the basic movie idea. Everything else is owned by the respective owners. Enjoy everyone!**

**EEnE Z Ruff Revenge**

OoO

The screen opens to a vat of green liquid; and opens to three tubes of green liquid, with three figures in it. "Excellent! They are almost complete. You shall be avenged, my dear friend." a shadow appeared, with white eyes "Soon, Utonium shall be avenged!"

(Screen plays EEnE Z Intro Three)

The screen shows the words 'EEnE Z: Ruff Revenge'

We now see Eddy and Drew, sparring as False Super Saiyans on the training field. Eddy sends a barrage of punches, until Drew stops him with an energy ball. Eddy blocks, and Drew sends a kick that sends Eddy spinning. Eddy stopped, and Drew sent a punch; Eddy flew down to dodge, and sent an upward punch that hit Drew's jaw.

Zach and Double-D were Image Training, while Corey and Ed were having light sparring. In Image Training, Double-D was using his Kamehameha Slip ability; it hit Zach from all sides, but he transformed into his Galactic Energy, and deflected all the attacks. "That was good. But not good enough!" Double-D backed up "I suppose I need to use Kaioken. Kaioken times twenty!" he gained the red aura, and charged.

Ed and Corey were using barrages of punches and kicks; but Ed laughed "Now time for Tomato Mode… Kaioken times twenty!" he gained the red aura, and sent a barrage of kicks. Corey disappeared, and reappeared a few meters away "Nice. I guess we should go all out; that way we can see who's stronger." Corey gained a yellow glint for a second, and became a False Super Saiyan; Ed laughed more, and did the same.

Eddy charged a Super Spin Dash, and Drew charged a Special Beam Cannon; they launched their attacks, and made a crater. Eddy charged his aura, and it grew bigger… he then passed out. Drew turned back, and breathed heavily "Wow, he's gotten better." He said to himself "These guys… they may surpass me and my cousins."

Zach threw a punch, while Double-D grabbed it; he threw a Galactic Donut, and caught Zach. "Nice try." Zach became a False Super Saiyan; Double-D did the same "Well, I always try." He charged a Kamehameha "That same old attack?" Zach asked. Double-D turned around, and fired the blast behind him; sending him at Zach "What?" Zach dodged, and Double-D screeched to a halt. "Good attack. I would never have thought of that." Double-D chuckled, and threw his hands down; Zach looked up, and the kamehameha was above him. "Whoa… didn't see that coming." He said; Double-D's blast hit Zach, and threw them out of Image Training. "You have gotten better." Zach breathes with a chuckle "Thank you. But I had to be creative; or you would have beaten me to a pulp." Double-D breathed.

Ed breathed in, and blew out a burst of gravy mist "Oh boy." Corey charged a force field, and it was covered in the mist. It created a gravy shell "Ed, one; Corey, seven." Ed cracked his knuckles. But then, the shell burst, and Corey was free "Sorry Ed; but I'm not losing." Corey charged his energy, and his false Super Saiyan hair turned back to normal; but glowed golden. 'Finally…' Ed thought; Corey yelled into the air, but his hair turned back to normal. He panted heavily "Damn it! I can't do it yet. Why does it only work fifty percent of the time?" He yelled "Don't worry Corey. It took Goku a year to control the Super Saiyan after he learned it." Ed said with compassion.

The six stopped, and sat down to talk "Okay guys…" Drew started "You've gotten much better. But you need a bit more practice." Eddy grumbled a bit "If I used my latest move, I'd have won."

"Stop complaining!" Zach said "I think we should start training at higher levels." Drew nodded, and took out a watch "This is a Gravity Watch. You just set it to the gravity you want, and your body will become that heavy." Eddy grabbed it "Tails made this?"

"Yep." Corey nodded "We have enough for all of us. But it will take some time before you can get used to times forty. Go with times thirty."

Suddenly, marching was heard; and soldiers were seen coming closer. The six got into fighting pose "There is no need to combat." Said a familiar voice "Is that…?" Double-D asked; and the Mayor came up! "What do you want?" Drew asked "I want to say… I am sorry." Anime sweat drops appeared from the six's heads.

"Did he say… what I thought he said…?" Eddy asked "I was wrong. The mind control Professor Utonium put on me has finally faded. I want to give you my deepest apologies." The Mayor said with sadness "And to show you how sorry I am, I would like to give you all an invitation to my private island. For two weeks, you will have as much luxury as you wish."

The six got out of their fighting pose "Well…" Ed started, and Eddy finished it "Throw in seven thousand jawbreakers, and you got a deal." Double-D slapped him "Eddy, manners!" "It is quite alright." The Mayor said "I wish that we can put this all behind us. It would let me die a happy man." Corey sighed "Fine. We'll go. But any funny stuff, and consider your self pulp!" the Mayor smiled "There shall be no funny stuff; I swear."

OoO

Later that day, the six and the Mayor were on a cruise liner to the island. Ed was relaxing on a chair, while drinking a gravy smoothie "Yum. Hey, can you get me one made of gravy and buttered toast?" the butler almost barfed "Anything you want, Ed my boy. It's all on the house." The Mayor said, relaxing on a chair, while using a tanning mirror.

Drew was meditating on the deck, when he heard a familiar voice "Drew! It's me, King Kai." Drew got up "Hey King Kai, what's up?"

"Please come to my planet. The entire planet could be in trouble!" Drew put his fingers to his forehead "Well, I hope Instant Transmition works. I haven't training it that much." He transported to the planet.

"Good." King Kai said "So what's up?" Drew asked "Do you remember the Power Puff Girls?" Drew got his serious face on "Yeah; how could I forget?"

"Yes, well; it seems there are three villains, just as strong of those girls. But they seem to be boys…"

Drew punched the air "Where are they?" he asked "Somewhere near the Milky Way." Drew nodded, and used his Instant Transmition.

OoO

Back with the others, they just arrived at the island; where the locals greeted them with cheers. "Get used to this, boys. You are now heroes to all." The Mayor said, waving to the locals. The building where they went was more like a palace then a house. It looked Greek, with statues, and white marble floors. Torches lit the dark areas, and gave off a sent; the sent of vanilla.

"This place rocks!" Eddy said with glee "It's very nice." Corey said, loosening up a bit "And it has the elegance of a royal palace." Double-D added. "This is my home away from home; or should I say, our home away from home." The Mayor said with delight.

"But… there is one problem." The E Fighters turned "What do you mean by 'Problem'?" Zach asked "I am so sorry; but the locals have been dealing with an evil person. He is said to be stronger than the girls…" Corey clenched his fists "That's it; I'm cracking your skull open!" Double-D held him back "I beg of you! You are the only ones who can defeat them!" the Mayor cried; Ed smiled "We shall defeat the evil ones!" Corey sighed, and Zach grumbled "Thank you my friends!" the Mayor said.

OoO

With Drew, he was on a destroyed world "Hmm… they were here. To leave such an energy trail; they're just like those girls…" he felt nearby energy "Okay, now…" he teleported.

OoO

It was nearly one in the morning; and Double-D was still up. "Something's wrong." He opened his room door, and walked through the place. He was nearly seen by guards "But why would there be guards?" he asked himself.

He walked down the stairs, and soon found a steel door "Let's see. Should I mind my new friends personal life; or snoop… snoop wins." He opened the door with his great strength, and walked down the steel stairs.

He finally saw a steel door; it had the words 'Project RR' on it. Double-D opened the door, and saw… "Oh my god…" he saw the Power Puff Girls in green liquid! But they were boys! And each of them had the words 'Project Rowdy Ruff' on it.

"You shouldn't snoop in people's things…" Double-D turned to see the Mayor "This was a trap…" the Mayor laughed "Of course! I needed you here, so I could get my project to play with you. Meet Brick, Boomer, and Butch; the Rowdy Ruff Boys!" he slammed his hand on a green button, and the tubes opened; the boys' eyes opened.

"Oh dear…" the glass broke, and the three walked out "Finally, some stretching room." said Brick "Now I can kill…" Butch "And destroy…" Boomer cracked his knuckles. Butch ran at Double-D, but was kicked through the wall by Drew! "No one hurts my friends!" he yelled; and threw two energy balls that hit Brick and Boomer.

"Damn Saiyans…" the Mayor ran off. "Drew, we need to get the others." Double-D said "I agree. Go get them; I'll stay here." Drew said.

The boys dashed at Drew, who became a False Super Saiyan. Boomer threw a punch, but Drew blocked, and kicked him aside; Brick sent a kick, but Drew dodged, and punched him in the face.

Butch punched Drew, and kicked him in the stomach. But Drew kicked him in the arm; but it did little damage.

Boomer punched Drew in the head, and Brick punched Drew in the back. Drew then flew through the roof, and sent a large energy ball at them; but Boomer deflected it.

Butch launched a large energy beam, and it hit Drew in the arm; and Brick shot a bunch of energy bullets. They hit dead on, and Drew held his arm "D… damn it." he turned back, and fell. But he was caught by a yellow blur; and that blur sent a barrage of energy bullets that hit the boys' dead on.

The blur stopped on the ground, and appeared at Eddy "Here; take this Senzu Beam." Drew ate it, and became a False Super Saiyan; Eddy became a False Super Saiyan as well. "Those stupid things won't beat me this time." Drew flew at them with Eddy.

Double-D, Ed, Zach and Corey were already fighting as False Super Saiyans.

Ed threw a punch at Butch, who grabbed it, and threw Ed into the sky; but he stopped himself. Corey sent a barrage of kicks at Brick, who dodged them. And Double-D was throwing energy balls at Boomer, who deflected them all.

"Damn you!" Zach charged his Final Flash "Final Flash… Barrage!" he fired off multiple Final Flashes at the boys; but Boomer blew blue bubbles from his mouth, and the blasts were absorbed into them!

"Boomer… Bomber!" Boomer blasted the bubbles at Zach "What the hell?" Zach blocked the attacks; but they made explosions on contact. Zach breathed heavily "Now I'm pissed… Galactic Energy!" his body gained a purple aura and glow. "What happened to him?" Butch asked "I don't care. As long as I can beat the shit out of him!" Brick charged, and threw a punch; but Zach dodged, and kicked him down to the town below.

Brick crashed into a house, and the people fled in fear. Brick got up, and gritted his teeth "Now I'm pissed!" he gained a red aura, and threw at Zach; throwing a kick. Zach blocked, but his arm was broken on contact; he yelled out in pain.

"Not so tough now, hu, Mister Grape man?" Butch asked; and he and Boomer gained glowing aura. Butch's was green, and Boomer's was blue. Zach fell to the ground of the village, and then turned back from both his forms.

"Zach!" Ed threw a kick at Boomer's head, but it did nothing "What was that?" Boomer asked "Let me show you a 'real' attack…" he pointed his hand at Ed, and shot a blue beam. Ed was hit, and his jacket was burned in half "Darn; that was my favorite jacket." He took it off. "Now I am mad. Big Trouble!" Ed gained a larger aura, and then attacked. He threw a punch at Boomer, but Boomer blocked, and kicked Ed in the stomach; he coughed up blood.

Eddy was dealing with Butch; the two were in the middle of a stare down. But then, Eddy launched a blue blast, and Butch dodged; but Eddy appeared behind Butch, and sent a deadly set of super fast punches. But Butch was unharmed!

"What the hell are you?" Eddy asked; Double-D kicked Butch in the head, and sent him down. "Eddy, language." He said in annoyance "Whatever, sock head. Let's just kick some ass!" the two flew down at butch.

Corey and Drew were fighting Brick, who was kicking their butts.

Drew threw a kick, but Brick grabbed it and threw him at Corey, who stopped Drew. "Time to step it up." Corey said "Right." Drew nodded; the two had a red aura surround them "Super Kaioken!" their False Super Saiyan forms gained a red glow and aura "This could be fun." Brick chuckled.

Corey attacked, and sent a barrage of punches that hit dead on; Drew added his kicks, and they both punched Brick into the ground. He fell through the palace and down, deep into the Earth. He flew out, holding his butt "Yow! Hot lava!" he yelled; he then looked at Drew and Corey "Now you pay!"

Brick's red aura grew larger, and he attacked; he threw a punch at Drew, and hit his chest, breaking some ribs. Drew yelled out in pain, and fell to the ground below. He exited his Super Kaioken and False Super Saiyan forms.

The Eds weren't doing any better with Boomer and Butch. And worse yet, lava were spewing out of the hole that Corey and Drew made! Corey picked up Zach and Drew, and put him on a ship with the escaping civilians "Make sure they eat one each." he gave a man two Senzu Beans "Okay." He said with a nod. Corey then flew back to the battle.

OoO

Eddy was firing his Ray of Riches, while Ed shot his Super Special Beam Cannon; and Double-D was firing his Maseko. But Boomer and Butch were deflecting all of their attacks! "How can we beat these guys?" Eddy asked "Page five of issues twelve of Zombie Fighters IX states; Commander Splotch of the Killer Armada used the legendary blue ball of death to defeat the evil zombies of legend." Ed said with stupidity. "Time for the Rasengan." Double-D charged a yellow ball on his hand, and Ed and Eddy put their energy into the ball.

Double-D rushed at Boomer, and hit him with the orb "Rasengan!" the orb made a giant ball of yellow energy sent Boomer down, and made a large crater. Boomer got up; his shirt destroyed "Damn! That was my favorite shirt!" he yelled.

The Eds gulped; Boomer made a large energy ball, and threw it at the Eds. But it was deflected by a Kamehameha! Corey was back in the fight "Let's end this." Corey said "Super Kaioken!" he yelled; and he gained the red aura around his False Super Saiyan form. "Super Kaioken!" the Eds yelled; and gained the same energy around their False Super Saiyan states.

The four attacked, and threw barrages of punches and kicks; but the two boys dodged them all. Brick flew up to them "That's enough. Let's just kill them, and go find the Mayor." The other two whined, and sighed "Fine." Butch said "I was just having real fun." Boomer said.

"We ain't dying yet!" Eddy punched Butch in the face, and broke his nose "Yow! You little bastard!" Boomer and Brick laughed "What happened Butch? Lost yer edge?" Boomer asked.

Butch punched Eddy, and knocked him out; Eddy fell into Ed's arms. "Get out of here!" Corey told his friends "What?" they yelled in unison. "Listen! You can't beat them; let me handle this." Corey said. Double-D sighed "Let's get out of here, Ed." he said; the three went off, with Eddy still knocked out. Double-D looked back "Don't you dare lose." He whispered, and then flew off at high speed.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Butch asked "Yeah; if all of you couldn't beat us, than what… will… you…" Brick didn't finish **(Listen to 'It's My Life', by 'Bon Jovi' for this part of the battle!)**; because Corey's eyes had turned green. "Please work…" he whispered; his hair turned back, and glowed golden… but it started to fade. "No…" Corey tried harder to activate it "Don't give up! Give it your all!" Corey heard a familiar voice, and felt a new energy enter him.

He smiled "Now you'll face the real me… Haa!" in a golden flash of light, Corey was a real Super Saiyan! "What the fuck is he?" Boomer asked "…Dead…" Butch rushed at Corey and threw a punch; but Corey dodged, and kicked Butch in half!

"What the…?" Boomer and Brick screamed; Butch fell to the ground, facing the lava "Damn… bastard…" he screamed in pain as he was melted by the lava.

Brick and Boomer looked at Corey, as he smiled "You die now!" Corey rushed at Boomer, and punched him through the stomach, and punched up; cutting him in half, straight down the middle! Boomer fell into the lava below.

Corey then turned to Brick, who was sweating in fear "What's wrong?" Corey asked "Don't you like it when people die? Isn't killing 'fun' to you?" Corey's smile faded into an angry scowl "You disgust me. Now… you die…" Brick's eyes widened and he flew up into the air.

"I'm not the one who dies today!" he lifted his hands, and made a massive red energy ball; ten times the size of the island "You will die! Along with this planet!"

Corey smiled "Then it's the power of a Super Saiyan, verses that of a monster." He gained a blue orb in his right hand, and it gained four little spikes of white wind on it. He lifted his hand, and the spikes grew into a circular saw made of white wind!

"You die!" Brick threw the ball of energy "Wind Style, Rasengan Shiriken!" he threw the saw like Rasengan, and his hit the red blast. The Rasengan ripped through the blast, and destroyed it; then attacked at Brick! "What? No!" it sawed through Brick, and sent him higher into the sky "No! You shall pay; you damn Saiyan!"

Brick was sucked into the Rasengan… and in exploded; along with Brick.

Corey looked at the blue explosion, and laughed; then turned back. He fainted, and fell; but was caught by Drew. Drew smiled "Ya did good cousin."

OoO

"Yow!" Eddy was being given new bandages on his left arm. The Eds and Corey were currently in Peach Creek Hospital, with Drew and Zach sitting by them. "Why was it that you two got the last Senzu Beans? It'll take weeks for new ones to grow!" Eddy yelled "Do not bite the walrus, Eddy." Ed said, flipping the channels on the television.

"Remember guys, if it wasn't for Corey; we wouldn't be alive." Double-D said with a smile; Corey sighed "Well, I guess we won by luck." He said. But he looked out the window, and saw a cloaked figure with three hair spikes coming out of the hood. "Goku?" Corey asked; then he smiled "Thanks for everything…" he sighed, and laid his head down.

"You guys took a real beating." Zach said "We can still take your butts!" Eddy yelled; Zach touched Eddy's nose "Yow, yow, yowey! Uncle, Uncle Zach; Uncle!" everyone laughed happily.

OoO

But outside in the trees, the cloaked figure took off his hood, and showed him self to be Goku!

Goku chuckled "They really are growing up. Keep going Corey; and never give up." he used Instant Transmission, and disappeared.

**The End… or is it?**

**Ending credits:**

**Intro Video: EEnE Z Intro Video Three**

**Battle Music: What I'm Made Of, for Sonic the Hedgehog. Dragon Soul, from Dragon Ball Z Kai. Raging Blast Two Themes. DBZ Burst Limits Intro Song, Instrumental. It's My Life, by Bon Jovi.**

**Ending Credits Music: DBZ Burst Limits Intro Song, Instrumental.**

**Na: I'd like to thank all my friends on Fanfiction for supporting me and making my dreams come true. Jay Zero Snake, the master of Fist of the North Star. One of my Best Friends, Luke, the OC specialist. Dogdays124, super fan of EEnE Z. Toonking, another big fan of EEnE Z. And one of my best friends, Demonic Little Angel; the hilarious, sweet and kind, Queen of EEnE! You all rock!**


End file.
